OPEN YOUR EYES
by wierd girl
Summary: Segundo capitulo! Lyserg vuelve, Yoh muerto, Ren muy pero muy herido, dejen reviews si quieren saber quien los ataca..... buh-bye!
1. capitulo 1

OPEN YOUR EYES

Hola, mmm este es, podría decirse, mi primer fic de Shaman King, espero que les guste, es independiente de lo que pase en la serie así que no me maten si pongo algo diferente.

CAPITULO 1

**Ojos libaneses**

Un día como cualquier otro en la escuela, Yoh se estaba atrás como siempre, Ren en frente de él, HoroHoro a un lado de Ren, Ana al lado derecho de Yoh y Manta en las primeras filas del salón.

"Muchachos me gustaría presentarles a nuestra nueva alumna" el profesor hizo un gesto con la mano , "ella es Beatriz Chaín" una joven alta, de cabello negro un poco mas allá de los hombros, ojos negros penetrantes, tez morena clara y una sonrisa que dejó a todos (excepto a Yoh que estaba dormido) con la boca abierta.

"Ella viene desde Líbano, espero que todos la hagan sentirse como en casa" dijo el profesor, "Hay un lugar vacío al lado de Asakura, por favor toma asiento" Beatriz se movió con gracia por entre las bancas y mochilas, todos los ojos la seguían pero a ella parecía no importarle, HoroHoro la miraba con la boca abierta y Ren lo miraba a él con una chispa de furia en sus ojos. Beatriz llegó a la banca al lado izquierdo de Yoh quien hasta el momento no se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando.

"Hola" dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisita. Beatriz miró a Yoh, pero no dijo nada, sonrió y se sentó. Yoh se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca nadie había ignorado sus saludos pero no podía estar enojado con esos ojos libaneses que ahora miraban atentamente al profesor, Yoh sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, una sensación de incomodidad, sin darse cuenta los ojos de Beatriz se habían encontrado con los suyos, ella sonrió.

"Hola" dijo para después volver a poner toda su atención en las palabras que decía el profesor. Ana miró la escena atentamente, Yoh volvió a quedarse dormido unos minutos después y Ana devolvió su atención a sus apuntes.

Entrada la noche, Yoh hacía su acostumbrado viaje por las cosas para la cena, Manta no iba con él y Amidamaru había quedado cautivo por Ana para que Yoh regresara mas pronto. Las luces de la calle parpadearon y se apagaron, lo que provocó que Yoh se sobresaltara, forzó la mirada para seguir el camino pero no podía ver nada, un destello plateado pasó por encima de su cabeza, Yoh instintivamente se agachó y llamó a Amidamaru, pero segundos después recordó que estaba en casa, buscó en los alrededores y gracias a un destello de luna y la luz plateada que estaba frente a él vio un tubo que podría servirle para defenderse, rodó y sujetó el tubo con fuerza, después se puso de pie y miró hacia donde estaba la luz plateada, por lo que parecía esta emanaba de una figura vestida a la usanza de las gentes del oriente al sur, había dos sables a su espalda y por su figura parecía ser una joven, Yoh hizo intención de acercarse pero la joven dio un salto y dio a parar a espaldas de Yoh, cuando éste miró hacia atrás la joven iba cayendo al suelo con la ligereza y la agilidad de un felino, el velo que llevaba sobre la cara se levantó para mostrar una sonrisa burlona. La joven dio otro salto y sacó los sables de sus fundas, los cruzó y se lanzó con todo su peso sobre Yoh que lo único que pudo hacer fue poner el tubo sobre su cabeza a manera de escudo y cerrar los ojos. Los sables se descruzaron al impactarse contra el tubo, Yoh sintió un dolor punzante en brazos y piernas al momento que cedía ante el impacto, escuchó un grito distante y abrió los ojos para hallarse a si mismo tendido en el suelo, la joven le daba la espalda, Yoh entrecerró los ojos y volvió a forzar la vista para distinguir dos figuras iluminadas por destellos dorados y azules una de las figuras amenazaba a punta de lanza a la joven que desapareció de un brinco, la segunda figura se adelantó hacia donde estaba Yoh. El ultimo escuchaba voces distantes aunque no entendía lo que decían, lo tomaron en brazos y se lo llevaron.

Yoh abrió los ojos y se encontró a si mismo tendido en su cama, la habitación estaba oscura y había una figura en seguida de él, parpadeó varias veces y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y distinguió la figura de Ana sentada en una silla su cabeza caía sobre sus hombros haciendo que su cabello tapara partes de su cara, estaba dormida, Yoh se levantó y notó que su tobillo estaba vendado, después notó que Ana tenía dos paquetes de vendas sin abrir en sus manos. Yoh la tomó en sus brazos y la puso en su cama, después salió para encontrarse con Ren y HoroHoro recargados uno en la espalda del otro también profundamente dormidos. Sacó unas cobijas de un armario y volvió a su habitación para dormir en el suelo.

Una figura estaba cerca de la ventana, dos sables recargados uno al lado de otro en una pared cercana, la figura era tapada por las sombras.

"Hola" se dijo a si misma.

CONTINUARÁ........

Se que no es el capitulo mas largo que hayan visto pero considérenlo algo así como una introducción, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews por cierto ¡¡¡MAS ACCION EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!!! Un preview:

"Silencio" la mano de Ren se posó en la boca de HoroHoro, él ultimo adquirió un tono rojizo y después se puso mas pálido que un fantasma, dos puntas de sable salían de los hombros de Ren que ahora tenía un rostro mezclado de sorpresa y dolor

"Ren!" gritó Lyserg, estaba ya de pie pero la joven había desaparecido de nuevo, la escena no era agradable, Ana de rodillas ante el cuerpo de Yoh, HoroHoro sujetando a un muy herido Ren y un Lyserg muy pero muy sormprendido.


	2. capitulo 2

**OPEN YOUR EYES**

Bueno, gracias a todas las personas hermosas que me dejaron reviews, en serio les agradezco, mmm aquí tienen la segunda parte espero que les guste y que me sigan dejando reviews.

**CAPITULO 2**

**Inglaterra vs. Líbano**

Yoh se levantó al día siguiente con un gran dolor de espalda, apenas recordaba que le causaba tanto dolor. Se apoyó en sus codos y miró hacia la cama que ahora estaba muy bien tendida, Ana se había levantado y había salido sin hacer el menor ruido. Yoh corrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Ana con un sartén en la mano, a su lado derecho estaban HoroHoro y Ren cada uno con un enorme golpe en la cabeza.

"Te levantaste tarde Yoh" dijo Ana moviendo el sartén amenazadoramente.

"Hola Anita" dijo Yoh alejándose poco a poco de su prometida, ninguno de los cuatro mencionó lo sucedido la noche anterior. "Momento, tarde para que ahora no hay escuela es sábado" dijo Yoh.

"Inútil! Ahora llega Lyserg desde Inglaterra! No me digas que lo olvidaste Yoh!" Ana se lanzó sobre Yoh que muy apenas pudo poner sus brazos sobre su cabeza para amortiguar el impacto del sartén.

Una vez en el aeropuerto todo el grupo esperaba pacientemente a que el avión que venía desde Inglaterra aterrizara. Cuando lo hizo, vieron que de éste salía un joven de cabello y ojos verdes. Lyserg les dedicó una sonrisa y fue hasta donde estaban ellos.

"Hola!" dijo mientras arrastraba con dificultad su maleta.

"Hola Lyserg!" dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa. Todos y ahora también Lyserg salían del aeropuerto.

"Ay! Lyserg pero que cargas en esta maleta?? Tus tintes para el cabello?" decía HoroHoro que muy apenas podía arrastrar la maleta, cerró los ojos por el esfuerzo y esto ocasionó que se estrellara con la espalda de Ren. Ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates.

"Ten mas cuidado inútil" dijo Ren enfadado.

"Tu quítate del medio estorbo" dijo HoroHoro.

"Ya basta mucha......chos" la voz de Lyserg se apagó, todos miraron al lugar que atraía su atención y vieron a Beatriz caminando hacia donde entregaban los paquetes. "Vaya" dijo casi en un susurro.

"Es bonita verdad?" dijo HoroHoro. Ren apretó los puños ante el comentario.

"Es hermosa!" dijo Lyserg, "un momento, la conocen?"

"Claro, esta en la escuela" dijo Ana.

"Cielos, es la primera vez que quiero ir a la escuela" dijo Lyserg.

El día pasó rápido y los primeros indicios del otoño ya se asomaban, un viento extraño soplaba desde el norte. A modo de bienvenida Ana mandó a los chicos incluyendo a Lyserg a comprar la cosas de la cena.

"No puedo creer que Ana siga siendo tan gruñona" dijo Lyserg que cargaba con dos bolsas en cada mano.

"Alto" dijo la voz sigilosa de Ren.

"Que sucede" dijo HoroHoro.

"Silencio inútil" dijo la voz grave de Ren.

"Rayos!" algo había golpeado a Lyserg en la cabeza.

"Dije que guardaran silencio!" dijo Ren muy enojado.

"Yo no soy el que esta gritando" dijo Lyserg.

"Que infantiles" dijo una voz.

"Que?" todos miraron hacia el lugar del cual venía la voz, era Ana.

"Tu fuiste la que me golpeó?" dijo Lyserg recordando el golpe.

"Claro, no podía dejar que siguieras hablando así de mi" dijo ella muy tranquila.

"Que graciosa" dijo Lyserg con enojo.

"Vamos a casa por favor" dijo Yoh que llevaba a parte de llevar dos bolsas en cada mano, llevaba tres cajas sobre los antebrazos.

"Pues si se movieran estos estorbos" dijo Ren enojado.

"A quien llamas estorbo!" dijo Ana lista para lanzar el golpe final.

"A ti, niña, a quien mas?" dijo una voz detrás de Ana.

Todos miraron a ese lugar para encontrarse con la joven que había atacado a Yoh la noche anterior. Para suerte de todos ellos, sus espíritus acompañantes estaban allí.

"Como te atreves!" dijo Ana quitándose el rosario del cuello.

"Vamos niña, no te quiero a ti, los quiero a ellos" dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano a donde estaban los chicos.

"Por que?" dijo Yoh sacando su espada.

"Uno, son shamanes; dos, son hombres; y tres, son amigos" dijo ella.

"No me parece una buena excusa" dijo Ren, preparando su lanza.

"A las tres" dijo HoroHoro, Lyserg ya había sacado su péndulo.

"Una...." dijo Ren, la joven susurró algo.

"Dos....." dijo HoroHoro, un destello cruzó la calle y rozó la mejilla de Yoh.

"Tres" dijo la joven dando un salto, Ren y HoroHoro hicieron lo mismo, Lyserg lanzó su péndulo, pero Yoh no se movió.

"Muchachos, ayuda!" dijo Yoh, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

"Yoh!" gritaron todos.

"Muy tarde" dijo la joven que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de Yoh, colocó su sable en el cuello del ultimo.

"No te atrevas!" dijo Ana, los demonios que una vez cuidaron la bitácora mágica.

"No te tengo miedo" dijo la joven girando sujetando a Yoh de la cintura, surgió un destello de uno de sus sables, los demonios desaparecieron en pedazos. La joven se detuvo y recostó a Yoh en el suelo, Ana corrió a ver que le había sucedido, un hilillo de sangre corría por su cuello.

"Yoh!" Ana levantó la cabeza de su prometido y la puso en sus rodillas. Ren tomó a HoroHoro del brazo y le indicó a Lyserg que lo siguiera, se pusieron en frente de Yoh.

"Será mejor no hacerla enojar" dijo Lyserg.

"Oye mocosa, como te atreves!" gritó HoroHoro-

"Silencio" Ren se puso delante de HoroHoro y posó su mano en la boca del ultimo, él ultimo adquirió un tono rojizo y después se puso mas pálido que un fantasma, dos puntas de sable salían de los hombros de Ren que ahora tenía un rostro mezclado de sorpresa y dolor

"Ren!" gritó Lyserg, estaba ya de pie pero la joven había desaparecido de nuevo, la escena no era agradable, Ana de rodillas ante el cuerpo de Yoh, HoroHoro sujetando a un muy herido Ren y un Lyserg muy pero muy sorprendido.

CONTINUARA....

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic gracias a las personas lindas que me dejaron reviews. Espero que me dejen mas para poder seguir con esta historia

Weird girl

REVIEWS:

**amalla-suu: **mil gracias por tu review y gracias por darme ánimos . Sabes algo podrías mandar a tu espíritu a un curso de entrenamiento con Ana, tal vez eso funcionaría.

**Minamo: **muchísimas gracias por tu review espero que la continuación te haya gustado.


End file.
